


Favorite colors

by Lunalove21



Series: Undertale oneshots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Colors, Curiosity, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, Love, M/M, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalove21/pseuds/Lunalove21
Summary: Frisk just wanted to know what her friends favorite colors were, and why. This leads her down a path of different kinds of love. Lovers, unrequited, and parental.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Undertale oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789432
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Favorite colors

It had started as a simple question, what is your favorite color? Frisk had asked Undyne one day while they were 'training'. The older woman had proudly declared yellow to be her favorite.when pressed for why Undyne blushed and explained it was the color of love to her. The yellow of scales glistening in the sun, the pale yellow when inside too long. The way yellow shined like the sun and stars. The yellow of her wife. Frisk was surprised by how romantic such a simple question could turn, so she decided to ask more people.

Alphys stammered, her face turning red. Blue. Blue like the sky on a sunny day. Blue like water, strong and steady. Dependable. Blue that enveloped and protected everything. The blue of her wife, fierce and reliable. After answering Alphys was so red she looked like a tomato.

Asgore hummed, watering his flowers. Purple was his favorite color. A deep purple that was regal and elegant. The purple that calmed the nerves. A purple he could never hold again. Unlike Undyne and Alphys, Asgore grew sad thinking about his favorite color. Frisk hugged him, apologizing. She hadn't meant to hurt him.

Toriel set her book aside, thinking for a long time before answering. Green. Like fresh grass. The green of youth. The green of a hand stitched sweater. Twin streaks of green running around and playing. Frisk was beginning to think she should stop asking this question but she felt determined to ask all her friends.

Papyrus said pink before Frisk could even ask the full question. Pink like confidence, pink like love. Pink like Mettaton. Frisk found the smile on his face was contagious.

Frisk was sure Sans would say blue was his favorite color, so when he said red she was surprised. Red like her cheeks when she laughs too much. Red like the color her hair has when she's in the sun all summer, red like her favorite lipstick. Red. Just like her determination. Frisk found herself embarrassed, she didn't know what to day at first, then Sans asked her what her favorite color was.

Cyan. There was no hesitation, no thought. Cyan like his hoodie, soft and warm. Cyan like his magic, strong and protective. Cyan like the blush across his face, like the tongue he sticks out when she teases him. Cyan was her favorite color because it was the color that reminded her of the person she loved.

Frisk and Sans were both blushing hard, that was the first time they had admitted their feelings towards each other. There was a pregnant pause before sans started laughing, hugging Frisk close. She was confused but hugged him back. He leaned back, stroked her face and gently pulled her into a kiss. It was short and sweet. Frisk couldn't have imagined a better first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a cute little one shot that I thought of and wanted to write.


End file.
